Vanilla x Male Reader
by SoontobeRevealed
Summary: You have a fun time with your waifu ( WARNING! Very Cringeworthy!)
1. chapter 1

It was a stormy night, you had come to Station Square to see events of the world famous hedgehog, Sonic, that guy was so cool, but that is not what this story is about, here's what REALLY happened on this night...

You: Man, driving for hours really does bring up my appetite, I think I will go get something to eat.

But, suddenly, out of nowhere, a lightning strikes far away, but scares you, which runs you into a tree, knocking you unconscious.

Hours later

You wake up on a couch in the middle of the night to see that you have survived the crash, you look outside, and see the same car and tree crashed into each other.

Me: Where am I?

Suddenly, you hear a soothing voice come from another room, and then you see a beautiful cream colored human sized rabbit step out the door and say...

Vanilla: Oh, you're awake, I was worried sick that a poor individual like you would possibly killed in an accident like that.

You: Oh it was nothing, just a few scratches.

She then giggles, and greets you.

Vanilla: My name is Vanilla, but you can call me "Nilla". What's your name?

You: My name is (Insert your name here)

Nilla: Oh, that's a really nice name. (She closes her eyes, smiling, while tilting her head.)

You: Thanks, you too. (blushes)

Nilla: (blushes) So, is there anything I can do for you, sir?

You: No, I'm good.

Nilla: Are you sure, you want something to eat or to do while it's rainy, I can't let you go out again, ever since that accident.

You: No thanks.

She then seems to start shaking nervously about whatever is going inside her head, leaving you confused.

Nilla: Oh, but I insist, (she starts smiling really happily) how about you come to my room?

You then start blushing furiously after what she said, you didn't know what was going to happen in there.

You: Okay, Nilla...

You then walk into her room and see a big bed with a big blanket along with some pillows.

Nilla: Hold on a second, dear.

You sit on the the floor.

five minutes later*

Nilla: Okay baby, close your eyes.

And so you did, not wanting to see anything, as she might be changing, but then you are surprised at when she says...

Nilla: (lustfully) Okay, cutie, you can open now.

And you do so, and see her in nothing but a pink shirt raised up to the bottom of her breast and some pink panties that say "eat me" with a heart around it, along with her round curvy body in your sight.

You: NILLA, WHAT ARE YOU DO-

Nilla: Shhhhhh, don't worry, I'm here for you... Master.

You blush at the thought of her calling you "Master".

Nilla: I've haven't had a man in 6 years, and I'm always horny, please, do this for me.

you blush

You: Okay, Nilla dear...

You take off all your close, including your undergarments, revealing your huge cock.

Nilla: (blushes) Oh dear! That's huge, I love it.

you blush soundfully

Nilla then removes her shirt and bra, revealing her d-cup breasts to you.

Nilla: You like them, Master?

You: Yes...

Nilla: Oh baby...

she comes walking over to you, hugs you, and starts kissing you, French and all.

She then starts sucking your cock, filling you with pleasure.

You: OH NILLA, DON'T STOP!

She continues to suck deeply onto your shaft, sucking faster each second, until you reach your orgasm.

You: NILLLLLLLLAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

you splooge your seed all over her face, making it wet and sticky.

Nilla: Oh master, wasn't that fun?

You: Yes

Nilla: You wanna continue?

You: *gulp* Yes...

She takes off her panties, revealing her clenched pussy, this gets you hard instantly, it's the most beautiful pussy you have ever seen.

Nilla: Let's get to bed, Master.

she guides you straight to her bed, naked and all, with her on top of you.

Nilla: You ready, Master?

You: Yes!

She then lowers her clit to your lap, inserting your cock inside her.

Nilla: AAAAHHHH, MASTER!

You: AAAAHHHH, NILLA!

She starts moving up and down on your shaft as you both feel pleasure, she smiles at you, you smile back, then you bring her to your waste, kissing her as she is humping you, eventually, you both eventually get to the part where You climax

You: NILLA, I'M GONNA CUM!

Nilla: Cum in me Master, whenever you want!

You: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

You then release your sticky load into Nilla's pussy as You kiss her, after wards, you two collapse on the bed, breathing.

You: Nilla, I... love you...

Nilla: *gasps happily* You do! Aww, that's so sweet, Master. I love you too!

you then wrap your arms around her body and your legs around hers, facing her

Nilla: I didn't know You were a cuddler, it seems you would like a long relationship with me, remember when I said I was always horny, well it is still true, you can fuck and cum in me all you want, and just cuddle me up after you are done and squeeze my butt and rub your cock against my hips and cum on my belly and rub your cum in my belly button with your cock while cuddling me and then you get hard again and then we just fuck all you want, does that sound fun. (You say YES! in excitement) Well, goodnight, Master *kisses forehead* You can stay here all you want, live with me even.(both go to sleep)

You started to do just that for the entire weekend, making sweet love with her, she never refused a single fuck, even if she was tired, or even asleep for that matter.

While you are asleep, close up to your waifu, your cock gets hard again, you can't hold it any longer, so you shove your entire cock down her cunt as you feel the pleasure.

Nilla: Oh dear, you got horny again, go ahead, oh and good morning

6:00 am, you 2 are fucking While outside seems to be dimly litted.

You: AAH, I WANT TO STAY WITH YOU FOREVER!

Nilla: Aww, if you wanted to cum in me, you could've just asked me, Master!

You then cum in her pussy, screaming in pleasure, giving her a creampie.

Nilla: Oh Master, I'm obsessed with you, I love you so much.

You: ME TOO, I WANT TO STAY AND LIVE WITH YOU FOREVER, YOU'RE JUST SO PRETTY AND HOT!

Nilla: Oh thank you, Master. You're so handsome. I promise to be both your lover and sex slave for the rest of our lives, I know how much you like my bunny pussy.

You two kiss, then you cuddle, squirming and lovey doveying.

You: You're my cuddle bunny.

Nilla: I'm also your fuck bunny. *giggle*

you two then go to sleep, with Nilla in your arms, keeping you warm for the rest of the morning, sleeping till noon. then, you then hear the door open, curious, and hear

Cream: Momma, Cheese and I are back from Amy's sleepover.

Cheese: Chao!

Nilla: Okay, baby girl, I made cookies, there on the table.

You: You have a daughter?

Nilla: Oh you know, kids these days like to drag beautiful women like me into the back alley and rape them when they are not on the pill like I am now. *giggle*

you are shocked that Nilla had shrugged off a raping from years ago.

You: You were... raped?!

Nilla: Yes, but they were just boys being boys, it was actually the last time I had some fun with others, but then I had Cream, then I couldn't find anyone due to stress, but after 6 six years, I think I finally found the perfect master to fuck at will. *smiles*

you are slightly disturbed, but you smile back.

You: (Oh my God, she is more naive than I thought, no wonder she wants me so much, and yet I want her so much.)

Nilla: You know, Cream never had her own daddy before, as the boy I had fun with hated children, and just wasn't interested in taking care of a kid like me, so I raised her up to be the nicest girl possible, I promise she won't be to much of a bother to you, Master.

You: I don't mind, but I never had a kid before.

Nilla: Don't worry, just leave the taking care of thing to me, I'll still be there for you, Master.

Cream: Hey, Mo- Who's that

Nilla: Oh, this is Mr. (You), He'll be living as my boyfriend.

Cream: YAAY! MOMMA HAS A BOYFRIEND, CREAMY FINALLY HAS A DADDY TO PLAY WITH.

Nilla: *cries and smiles, but then starts to think dastardly* Hey, Cream, wanna watch some TV with me and your new daddy?

Cream: Yes, please.

You: Nilla, but were still nake-

Nilla: Don't worry, being in a family is about being naked together, he he!

you all watch some friendly TV programming, which knocks you bored, having you fall asleep, when you wake up, you hear whispering at nighttime, and when you gain conscious, you are shocked at what you see.

Cream: *sucking cock* Hi, Daddy, did you have a good nap?

she's naked

You: CREAM, WTF ARE YOU DOING!

Nilla: Not so loud honey.

You: Nilla, you're letting your daughter do this!

Nilla: Oh, you know, she's a rabbit, like me. And bunnies' hormones do like to kick up at a young age, fun fact. Tee Hee!

Cream climbs over and slides your cock into her pussy

You: AAH, Cream...

Nilla: It's okay, sweety, just lay down, and relax, Cream and I will take great care of you. *smooch*

Cream moves up and down while Nilla is rubbing her pussy on your mouth. For a 6 year old rabbit, Cream sure did have really good curves.

As you begin to climax, you scream

CREAAAAAMMM!

DAAAAADDDDDDDYYYY!

MAAAAAAASSSSSSSSTEEERRRRRR!

You all cum, you into Cream

You: Cream, Nilla, I love you both.

Cream: I love you too, Daddy!

Nilla: Me three, Master. Why don't you and Cream get along and just cuddle her while I cuddle from the back.

And you do just that, with Cream in your arms, deep asleep, you give her a kiss on the lips, lay your cock on her hip, grab her tiny cute bunny butt, and drift off to sleep, knowing now you got 2 bunny babes.

Next Day

You three are asleep, next to each other, you all seem very happy, even you. But then, something bad happended, you were caught masturbating, DUN DUN DUUUUUN!

You: I didn't know it was bad.

Nilla: Baby! You're in so much trouble for not letting me help you with your cock, I'm gonna have to punish you now.

You: How?

Nilla: I'm gonna have to be super duper ultra cuddly and lovey dovey while I ride your cock, while lecturing you why it is bad to masturbate.

She does it

You: AWWWW, NILLA!

Nilla: Now, the reason you shouldn't jerk off while either me or cream are here is because you waste semen, and we need semen in our pussies from you because we love you so much, even me, oh yes I do, OH YES I DO!

You are throbbing your cock just by how cute Nilla is acting

You: Nilla... More lovey doveys... please...

Nilla: Oh master, kissy, kissy time, *kiss*.( She kisses you for a whole 10 seconds.)Now it's cuddle time *cuddle* 3. Now I'm going to spin my pussy in circles on top of your cock. Tee Hee.

-To be continued-


	2. Chapter 2

Nilla: Oh master, kissy, kissy time, *kiss*.( She kisses you for a whole 10 seconds.)Now it's cuddle time *cuddle* 3. Now I'm going to spin my pussy in circles on top of your cock. Tee Hee.

You: OOOOOOH, NILLA! I'M GONNA CUM! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! *splooge*

Nilla: Oh, Mast-

you quickly cuddle her

You: *crying* I-I LOVE YOU, I DON'T WANNA LOSE YOU!

Nilla: Oh baby, don't cry, you'll make me cry too. *sobs*. I love you too, honey... Is there anything you need, sweety?

You: Kissies...

Nilla: Oh, Master... *she smooches you over and over again with her in your arms for a whole minute, until you get sleepy and fall asleep.

Nilla: *giggle* Goodnight honey... *holds you*

Next Day

Nilla: Master, breakfast is ready!

You: Morning, Nilla

Nilla: I made pancakes, Cream's over at her friend's house for the week, and I was wondering maybe if you wanted me to yourself?

You: Thanks, Nilla. *kisses*

Nilla giggles and hugs you

Nilla: Master, I have to say something...

You: Yeah?

Nilla: Well, I actually can't let you go.

You: Huh?

Nilla: You see, the truth here is... you really didn't survive the crash into the tree.

You: What, that's crazy!

Nilla then grows a pair of wings symbolizing proof you are indeed...

You: DEAD! I AM!

Nilla: I'm sorry for not telling you honey, you see, me and cream can actually alternate between a demon world and the real world, we're succubi, when you crashed into that tree, we had to resurrect you into our souls with us so we could make sure we make a single person happy. And truth be told, I actually raped the guy that gave me Cream, he was just to strong for me to take his soul, so I took yours, and made sweet love to you to gain your trust. Cream and I still truly love you, Master...

You: Oh no, this is bad.

Nilla: But don't you hate the real world, dealing with stress and work, would it be nice if you had sex slaves who did all the work and would always dry you up for eternity.

You: ...yes...

Nilla: OH MASTER, PLEASE CUM IN ME, I NEED SEMEN FOR POWER!

You: Is this a dream?

Nilla: Nope, it's only paradise, there's proof that you can feel in your soul, you're gonna be trapped in my grasp forever! YAAAY!

You: *gulp* I... want... to... BE WITH YOU, PLEASE BE MY WIFE!

Nilla: Of coarse, Master, as you wish.

You two start fucking like no tomorrow, Nilla is dominating you in every way, want to take your cum in her pussy, ass, mouth, and even between her tits, she allows you to do everything, except leave her behind...

You: AHH, NILLA!

Le Cum: SPARGLESPLOGIESPLODGE!

You: I love you... Nilla.

Nilla: Me too, sweety.

You two have fun forever and ever, she never mistreats you, you get a free wife, and her daughter, and of coarse, all the lovey doveys in the entire universe

You: Nilla... *cuddle*

Nilla: Master... *cuddle*


	3. 3

"Mommy Domme"

 _We're now at the Succubi Castle, in the middle of the ruins, where you and Nilla moved to after Cream grew up to find new men to suck life force out_ of.

Nilla: Baby, I'm back! _She said as she entered one of many bedrooms in the castle_.

You: Nilla! I need hugs!

Nilla: Oh, baby... _embraces you as you start to whimper as she has been gone for a while_. Do you need to make wuv, baby boy. she says teasingly.

You: Yes, please.

 _For a while now, you and Nilla have been living in the castle of the old ruins, in which many Succubi and their slaves live. For some, it's torture. But for men who are willingly wanting to stay here are blessed with a "love succubus" who abide to any order given by their slaves that satisfy said slaves needs_.

Nilla: riding cock Ooo, sweety poo! You're really active today, could it be you've missed me?

You: mm-hmm!

Nilla: Oh, baby! You're suddenly starting to slow down, is there something wrong?

You: I'm hungwy, Niwwa.

Nilla: Oh, dear! I forgot to bring food to make. _You whimper, but Nilla suddenly pops an idea that suddenly negates the need for food_.

Nilla: How about I breastfeed you, sweety?

 _You're suddenly shocked with her suggestion, blushing with a rushing heart. It's nothing like you've ever felt before_.

You: YES! PLEASE MISS NILLA! I NEED IT, I NEED YOU, I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!

 _You latch onto her tits with your mouth while hugging her. Nilla starts to blush, awwing in lust._

Nilla: Shhhhh. _she consoles you while your crying and suckling_ It's okay, honey. Your Nilla is here, and she's gonna give you all the motherly love you deserve.

You: Mommy...

Nilla: Aww, sweetheart. I'll be your mommy, don't you worry. _moves faster up and down_

You: Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! I LOVE YOU, MOMMY!

 _Continues suckling_

Nilla: I love you too, my precious baby boy!

 _Milk is leaking out of Nilla's tits after you've been drinking for a while, and you soon start to feel your milk coming out._

You: Mommy, I'm cumming, Mommy!

NNNNGGAAAAHHH!

 _You squirt every inch of semen into Nilla's pussy, both of you screaming in ecstasy._

MOMMY!

BABY!

 _A few minutes later of breathing, You begin embracing in eachother's arms, your face in between Nilla's boobs._

Nilla: Baby, that was the most wonderful experiencing in love making i had. I absolutely adored how you called me "Mommy".

You: Mommy...

Nilla: fufufu.

 _you two begin to sleep in eachothers arms for the rest of the night, with you continuing suckling on her breasts for milk._

Nilla: You're a hungry little one are you? Well, goodnight, baby boy. *kisses you on the forehead*

"Mommy"

"Baby"


	4. part 4

"Potty Training (and more)"

 _Hey guys, quick update, i've been getting really tired typing the names of the characters before they speak. So to compensate, i decided to distinguish the reader with non-bolded letters and Nilla with **BOLDED**_ _letters. Expository text will use italics still but they will also apply to their respective character. That's all, thanks for reading._ _sleeping_ **Master, hold me tight** Mommy... _drinks milk_ **Oh good morning, baby. Did you have a nice sleep?** Yes, Mommy. _nuzzles into breast_ **Oh my, you're playful as always, Master** Mommy? How long have I been asleep?

 **Oh, I don't know, maybe just a thousand years or two.** _You're shocked, but not surprised. This is the kind of stuff you expected. Despite not feeling rested, you didn't hesitate to get up for a quick second, until you realise..._ **Oh dear, you've wet the bed in your hyper sleep. _giggle_**

Mommy! I'm sorry, I didn't mean too! I was just asleep for long and I-

 **Shhhhhhhhh... Calm down, sweetheart. _giggles_ We all make accidents sometimes. It's all apart of our natural bodies. Besides, you were in your hyper sleep, so you had to release you're cum and pee pee somewhere.** Cum?

 **Of coarse, I need to get that energy somehow during your nap, so I just "Stuck it in me" while we were in our cuddle sessions.** _Blushes_ **Oh are you embarrased? Aww, Don'** **t feel bad Master, there's nothing to be worried about. Besides, I think it fits your size.** Huh? _You soon then look down at your body, and are immediently baffled by what you see._ I'm a shota, now!?

 **Awwwwwwwww!!!!!! Oh my goodness Oh my goodness Oh my goodness! _blushes at cuteness of you_. Oh dear, sorry for startling you, but Mommy just has a shota fetish! I LOVE YOU, MASTER!!!! ILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOU!!!!!** Mommy!!!

 ** _Squeezes you so tight that you feel something_** Mommy! I'm gonna pee again!

 ** _Stops squeezing._ Oh dear, we gotta get you potty trained, but I don't any diapers or restrooms around. _Thinks._ Oh, I know how dear. _Bedroom eyes._ Come get closer to me, dear.**Mama, how is this gonna help m-

 ** _Shoves cock in pussy_ Okay, baby. Mommy is gonna be your personal toilet from now on, now go pee pee**WHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT!!!! _You say as you sound like some faggot from a harem anime who runs out like a pussy when he's offered sex._ **That's right baby, go pee pee.** Okay, Mommy. _As you feel the pleasure run from your bladder, the sensation you get from the warmth of your urine in addition to Nilla's pussy makes you spin out control to the reach of your other "pee"_ Mommy, I'm cumming too. _Cums gallons of cum into Nilla's pussy. Procedes to drink milk from breast._ **Oh my, is this a fetish you've been hiding from me, dear?** Yes, Mommy, I'm sorry Mommy. I wanted to tell you, that I've been wanting to go pee pee in you for years, but I'm afraid you'll get mad and call me disgusting for doing so. Please don't hate me!

 **Awwwwww, baby boo boo sweetheart. I would never hate you for having a fetish, no matter how obscene it is. I would never hate you in general or get mad at you ever. I love you, whether shota or adult.** I love you, too, Mommy.

 ** _Giggles_. Now then, if there is any other fetish you want to share with me, I'll gladly abide to it.** Okay, but can I pee again

 **Sure thing.** Mommy, I'm sticking it in.

 **Go pee pee baby. Drink my milk, too.** _As you thrust forward into the womb of Nilla, your bladder boundaries begin to tremble, releasing the aforementioned yellow cum once again into her_ **Yes, keep peeing!** _You pee and pee and pee while sucking around Nilla's nipple, releasing the savory juices into your esophagus while swallowing_

Mommy! My white pee pee is coming out! _Cums while wrapping legs around Nilla's legs, feeling the culmination of two forbidden liquids compared to water and oil, entering within the boundaries of Nilla's baby pouch._ _Intermission_ _Well that went somewhere quick. But hey, that's why it's called Nilla x READER. Meaning it has to accomadate to all, and I mean ALL, demographics. Nonetheless, I think I'm doing a great job. I THINK._ _While were at it why don't we discuss over some things human beings actually do at their free time, other than masturbate to my awesome fanfiction._ _I've been looking forward to Ultimate, the latest Super Smash Bros, as of this writing. Initially, I thought it looked underwhelming due to the amount of characters in conjunction with alternative game modes, it made me think "Man, Sakurai has been putting alot in this game"_ _To see him go as far to put every single character from all previous games in the roster. But the more I more I see the game, the more potent my expectations became when I realised that this game is gonna alot more than what I expected. I then got unexceptionally hyped also joining with everyone else who has looking forward this moment for long but, i just wanted to let you know._ _Intermission over_ Mommy, I have another fetish.

 **What is it baby?** _whispers into ear_ **Oh my.** _blushes_ **Okay my little "Virgin"** Yay!

 **You see this pussy that's touching your cock with your tip** Yes?

 **Well I'm never gonna put it in ( _She's obviously being sarcastic, she will put it in during another session)_** What?

 **That's right, baby, you're gonna be a virgin forever, your cock tip touching my pussy is all you'll ever get** No! ( _again being sarcastic)_ I wanna put it in, Mommy!

 **Nope, never. Time to be virgin forever while simultaneously being close to losing it, which will never happen. Yay!** No!

 **What's this, I'm about to put it in?** :D

 **Nope, it's never gonna enter.** D:

 ** _Rubbing pussy on cock_. That's right eternal virgin, you're gonna be a virgin forever, MWAHAHAHAHAHA** Mommy, I'm cumming *Cums*

 _It gets all over Nilla._ **Aww, eternal virgin, you just came. On the outside, it's never gonna be inside _. she "brags"_** I love you Mommy, _drinks milk_ **I love you too, baby, my eternal virgin slave.** _Cuddles each other while drinking milk and goes to sleep._


End file.
